


Heartache

by AyePatch



Series: AyePatch's Bumbleby Fics [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cuz I'm planning on grouping and indexing my canon compliant stuff in a series, F/F, Severe Pining, Splitting this off from my one shots fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyePatch/pseuds/AyePatch
Summary: Yang succeeded in getting Blake to come to the Beacon Dance. But now she has to watch as the girl of her dreams, dances with someone else.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: AyePatch's Bumbleby Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107353
Kudos: 40





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Volume 2, Chapter 7

Yang watched as Blake danced with Sun, twirling and twisting, her eyes shining and her lips spread in an elated smile. She was _beautiful_ , and Yang couldn't take her eyes off of her.

And _gods_ , did it hurt.

She'd managed to keep a smile on her face long enough for Ruby to wander off, but now that she was alone on the mezzanine, she couldn't fight the heartache any longer. She was happy that Blake was happy, of course. And gods knew she wasn't going to interfere. But she would have given _anything_ to be the one dancing with her instead of Sun. She'd hoped that their one dance would help satisfy her, but it only served to tear a bigger hole in her heart. Now she _knew_ what it was like to be so close to Blake. To breathe in that scent of lavender that felt so much like home. To feel Blake's arm curled around her waist, and their hands intertwined. To gaze into those _stunning_ amber eyes, and see her own joy and elation reflected back. It was utterly addicting, and now, standing on the mezzanine looking down, Yang felt completely empty without it. She heard Blake's laugh drift up from the dance floor, and her breath hitched violently as her heart finally cracked in two. Eyes burning, she quickly made her way outside to the balcony, looking out over the city as her tears began to silently fall. 

She'd had… _feelings_ for Blake ever since the end of the first semester, and those feelings had only grown stronger with time. At this point there could be no denying it; Yang's feelings for Blake went far beyond the bounds of a simple crush. She had fallen deeply, _painfully_ in love with her partner. And who could blame her? Blake was strong, feisty, clever, funny, caring, passionate, fierce, _beautiful_ … _so_ many things that Yang admired. Yang had never known that love could be this powerful. At times, it was wonderful! Blake could turn Yang's day around with nothing more than a smile, and make her roll on the floor with laughter with little more than a raised eyebrow. Blake could bring her _so_ much joy, _so_ effortlessly. But more and more, all love did was hurt. She had been flirting with Blake for weeks now, and Blake had _seemed_ receptive to it! At one point, Yang had even dared to believe that there could be something there, but all that had come crashing down now. Every time Blake smiled at someone that wasn't her, every time Blake chose to spend time without her, every time that she noticed Blake looking at Sun with utter adoration, it felt like an arrow piercing Yang's heart, reminding her that Blake would never feel the same, and it was torture. Yang would have gladly given her right arm for Blake to look at _her_ that way, even just once. But Blake didn't want her. She never had. Blake wanted Sun. And Yang? _Yang_ just wanted the pain to stop.

Why wasn't she enough for her? Why did she have to fall _so hard_ for someone she would never have? Why did she ever let herself believe she had a chance?

Yang tried to choke back a sob, but it tore its way out of her chest anyways. She bent over the railing, burying her face in her hands, fighting tooth and nail to keep herself together, but it took every ounce of strength she had just to keep herself from wailing.

"Yang?" 

She heard a familiar voice call her name out behind her, and Yang hadn't even _realized_ she still had heart left to break until just now, when the final pieces fell apart. _No. No!_ ** _Why_** _did it have to be_ ** _her_** _?!_ **_Why_** _did_ ** _she_** _have to see me like this?!_

"Yang, what's wrong?"

She felt strong, safe arms wrap around her and pull her close, and she turned and buried her face in the crook of Blake's neck as all the shattered pieces she'd been fighting so hard to hold together fell apart in the arms of her partner.

"Hey, easy," Blake cooed, hugging her tightly and gently rocking her back and forth. "It's okay, Sunshine. I've got you. It'll be okay."

Yang shook her head. It _wasn't_ okay. It wasn't going to _be_ okay. Everything hurt. She clutched at the fabric of Blake's dress, hating herself for falling apart like this. Hating herself for the tears that flooded her cheeks and soaked into Blake's shoulder. Hating herself for ruining Blake's evening.

"I'm here, Yang," Blake continued to murmur softly. "You're not alone. I won't leave you until you're okay, okay? I promise."

Yang could only nod. She wasn't strong enough to turn Blake away.

"Is this about the dance?" Blake asked softly.

Yang nodded, still crying into Blake's shoulder.

"Did something go wrong with your date?"

"I– I don't have a date!" Yang sobbed. "The girl I wanted to go with, came with someone else!"

"Oh, Yang!" Yang felt Blake's arms tighten around her, and Blake began to rock them back and forth again. "That's awful! I'm so sorry that happened to you!"

Yang desperately wished that she could tell Blake everything. That she could admit her feelings, and finally be free from hiding, but she knew she couldn't. She could only pretend that the cause of her heartache _wasn't_ the very woman holding her in her arms. "I– I'm happy that she's happy," she choked, "but…" She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head against Blake's shoulder as a fresh wave of heartache overwhelmed her.

"It hurts that you can't be with her," Blake finished softly. "I know, Sunshine. But there's lots of other people out there. And anyone would be lucky to have you."

"But I don't _want_ anyone!" Yang wailed. "I just want _her!_ " She felt Blake turn to nuzzle affectionately against her temple, before firmly pressing her forehead against it. The faunus's steady breaths ghosted over Yang's ear, and she focused on the comforting pressure of Blake's forehead against the side of her skull. "She's so perfect," Yang wept. "I love her more than I ever thought I could love anybody! How can I ever be happy with anyone else when they'll never be _her?_ "

"I know it feels like she's the only one," Blake cooed into her ear. "But _trust_ me when I say that there's _lots_ of other people out there who can make you feel just as good! Maybe even better! You said you never thought you could love anyone this much, but, doesn't that mean you might be able to love someone even _more_ , and you just don't know it yet?"

Yang choked out another sob against Blake's shoulder. She _knew_ she needed to get over Blake. But try though she might, she simply couldn't imagine ever being happy with anyone else. "Ca–can you play with my hair?" She whimpered, so quietly she wasn't even sure she'd said it aloud.

"I thought you hated it when people touched your hair?" Blake asked softly.

"I… I like it when _you_ do it," Yang sniffled. She felt Blake's fingers gently begin to stroke through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp before running all the way down to the end and returning to begin again. It was immensely comforting, allowing herself to be cared for by someone she trusted and loved so deeply. Slowly, her whimpering and sniffling died down, and eventually she pulled away to see Blake gazing at her with a care and adoration that nearly made her fall apart all over again.

"There she is," Blake said softly. "You feeling better?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah. I… Thank you."

Blake blinked slowly at her, a gentle smile touching her lips. "Anytime, Yang. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Yang shook her head. "You've done more than you know." She gently pulled away from Blake, and the faunus released her without struggle. "You go enjoy the rest of your night," she said, gazing into Blake's eyes and smiling warmly. "I'll be okay."

Blake nodded. "If you ever need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." She turned and began to walk back inside, pausing at the door and looking back over her shoulder. "And Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"I think… whoever you wind up with, is going to be one of the luckiest people in all of Remnant." There was something almost resembling timidness in Blake's voice, but the expression she gave was so genuine that Yang felt fresh tears start to well up in her eyes. "I'll see you back at the room."

As Blake disappeared back inside, Yang's heart felt a thousand times lighter. She wasn't sure why, but somehow, as she gazed out over the moonlit campus, she _knew_ that someday she'd have her happily ever after with a woman every bit as perfect as Blake.

And in a way?

She was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know what you think in the comments! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you want to see! Your feedback is a big part of what keeps me motivated!


End file.
